OMG Moment Slammy
by Christy C
Summary: Randy Orton and Mickie James never meant to win a slammy together...but they did, and Mickie won something even better. RandyxMickie


_**A/N: Let me first say, this is **__**totally not how I expected this to go, but I love how it turned out anyway. Of course, Randy is a bit OOC. And also, I have to thank, **__**ayebeehmehx3 **__**who unintentionally pushed me to finish this. So thank you! If it wasn't for you, I would have procrastinated forever on this and it would never have gotten up! Also, I warn you ahead of time, curse the stupid Edit/Preview thingy, spell checker because it would not work, so please excuse grammer mistakes, they'll be fixed soon enough.**_

"You're better off without me."

"But-"

"Trust me."

"But-"

"No, I'm not right for you."

"But-"

"I'm physocotic, no."

"But-"

"Mickie....please......"

"But....."

The door slammed. Mickie plopped on the hotel bed. "Randy......" she mumbled, tears starting to fill her eyes. He was being stubborn. That was one of the big problems between them, they were both stubborn. Randy was convinced that he wasn't right for Mickie, that she deserved better. Mickie would have thought it was just a ploy to get an easy break-up with Mickie, which guys had done before, the classic 'It's not you, it's me!' She would have thought that if Randy Orton, the legend killer, woman killer, RKO, hadn't had tears shining in his eyes. As much as he tried to hide them from Mickie, she had seen them. That's right, Randy Orton actually believed he wasn't good enough for something or someone. He was always insecure around her. He had told her she deserved someone who wasn't an asshole like him. That's just it though, around her, he was completly different. He joked, he laughed, he was protective, he was nice, he was the exact opposite of everything Randy Orton was thought to be. Mickie screamed out in frustration.

Randy was broken out of his totally sad reverie with a crisp slap across the face. His head snapped to the side so quickly, one would think he had gotten whiplash. Randy glared murdously at Ted Dibiase, who for once in his life, wasn't backing down.

"What the hell was that Dibiase?! You know I'll have you kicked out of Legacy quicker than you can say goodbye, right?" Randy snarled, blue eyes darkening to almost black. Cody Rhodes watched on in shock. He and Ted knew not to mess with Randy when he was in this type of mood.

"Mickie told me to give that to you." Ted commented icily, striding clearly out of the ring. Randy stood frozen. Cody stood confused. Randy shook his head. Ted couldn't know, they had kept it a secret so securly. They didn't want anyone to know. Sweet Darling Mickie James with the Sick, Physo Randy Orton? Ha.

"What was that about?" Cody asked, hoping Randy knew.

"I don't know." Randy lied. Cody shook his head, staring at the doorway Ted had gone through in disbelief. His friend had obviously gone insane.

~~~~That Night on RAW~~~~

The Legend Killer defeated all his oppenants, and was just heading back to his locker room to sulk when Ted caught his arm. Randy glared murdeously at him, and was about to confront him about his earlier actions, but Ted shut him up.

"You're watching this." Ted commanded, dragging Randy into a room where Cody was lounging, watching this night's episode of RAW. He glanced up and immediatly stood when he saw Randy.

"Amazing match tonight, but I'd expect nothing less from you Randy." Cody showered him with compliments, trying to calm the blow of words Ted was no doubt going to get. Randy was preoccupied watching the screen, Cody realized this and glanced at the screen, along with Ted who was already watching.

_"1, 2, 3!" the referee counted._

_"Your winner, and new Woman's Champion, Mickie James!" the announcer exclaimed. Mickie bounced up and grabbed the title, screaming with excitement. _Randy held back a smile, a sign of weakness in front of his Legacy. She finally got it. She wanted the championship so bad, and she finally got it. _Mickie slid out of the ring to avoid the outraged Beth Phoenix and ran halfway up the top of the ramp, still clutching her title, before she finally fell to her knees, crying happily and hugging her title._

_"I know we're not supposed to be clapping, but I can't help it! We have a new Woman's Champion!" King exclaimed. Mickie finally made it to the top of the ramp, where Todd Grisham was waiting._

_"You've just become the champion, how do you feel?" Todd asked._

_"I feel great!" Mickie gasped, "No words can describe how I feel right now!" she cried. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she frowned._

_"What? Mickie, what are you thinking?" Todd asked worriedly, it was rare to see this usually so excitable Diva act this way._

_"Yeah, I'm happy about getting the championship, but now, I want the world to know something." Mickie crossed her arms, title tossed over her shoulder. "For these last few monthes, I've been dating someone," _Randy stiffened, no, no, no. _"The man, that even if he doesn't want it, I will spend the rest of my life with him, because I love him more than anything." Mickie's eyes filled with a new type of tears. _Randy stood frozen in front of the TV. She loved him? She loved him in al his physcotic ways? What had he done.....

_"Who is this mystery man who's stolen your heart?" Todd asked frantically. The audience were in titters of disbelief._

_"Aww.....this man better know that Mickie is a great girl and he better snatch her up before she's taken." JR sighed._

_"Seriously, I'll take her." King chuckled._

_"You really want to know?" Mickie asked. Todd nodded. _Randy shook his head. She didn't have to do this to herself. Instead of being known as the Women's Champion, she would be known as the stupid ditz thinking she loved cold-hearted Randy Orton. _"I love and I will always love, Randy Orton." Mickie vowed. _Randy was distinctly aware of Cody's head snapping to face him, and Ted glancing at him disaproving his breaking up with her, obviously. _The audience was silent for three seconds before shocked murmurs broke out from the crowd._

_"Randy Orton?! The Randy Orton, Legend Killer, Cold-hearted Bastard?!" King exclaimed, letting a somewhat curse slip, while JR was stunned silent. _Randy bolted after that, out of the room, down the hall, nearly running over Mickie in his haste. Pinning her to the wall, he glared at her. She didn't shrink back from his glare, but stood tall against it. Both were vaguely aware of the camera on them.

"Why would you do that?!" he hissed, "You'll be known as the ditz who thought she could have Randy Orton love her, instead of a champion." he growled. Mickie would have started balling her eyes at the implication that Randy didn't love her, if she didn't know him well enough to quite clearly see the love boiling behind the facade. Mickie smirked smugly and Randy blinked in surprise.

"No, I think I'll be known as the woman that conquered the self proclaimed Woman Killer." Mickie pulled herself off the wall and out of Randy's hold, enough so she could force him to kiss her, slipping her arms around his neck and literally pulling him down to her level and pressing her lips to his. Randy struggled lightly, before giving in, leaning her back against the wall. Through the walls, they heard the mixture of boos and cheers, but completly ignored it, too caught up in one another. As they broke, Randy stared at her, cold facade dissolving before everyone's eyes.

"You should proclaim yourself the Man Killer." Randy commented idly, and Mickie burst into laughter, hugging him tightly, and ever so glad to have him back.

"Oh my...." JR let out.

"Okay, when will I wake up exactly, this is a dream." King stated matter a factly.

"I love you." Mickie leaned back, looking into his eyes. Randy smirked.

"Who said I loved you too?" he asked snottily. Mickie slapped the back of his head briskly.

"Okay, okay, fine, I love you too." he chuckled.

"I don't know which is more shocking, Randy telling Mickie he loved her, him laughing, or him smiling." King shook his head.

"And the slammy winner for OMG moment of the year is..... Randy Orton and Mickie James' confessions!"

Mickie bounced out excitedly, Randy following more coolly. "Awesome! A championship and a slammy in the same year!" Mickie chirped.

"You know, that's technically my slammy, I was the shocking part." Randy commented. The audience cheered and laughed as they got into another one of their famous arguments.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Randy Orton and Mickie James would be dating, much less in love." King shook his head.

"King, when will you accept it? It happened nearly six monthes ago and you still won't accept it." JR sighed.

"Okay, okay, how about you can have this one, and I can have the next one?" Randy asked.

"What makes you so sure we're gonna get the next OMG moment of the year slammy?" Mickie challenged.

"Because, I have the next OMG moment of the year, right here." Randy leaned back, sliding smoothly to one knee.

"Oh my god!" JR and King exclaimed in sync. The audience went insane and Mickie started balling her eyes out, shaking her head.

"Are you saying no before I even ask?" Randy teased lightly.

"No!" Mickie sobbed. Randy chuckled.

"Let me get through it, so I can have your real anwser," Randy paused, "I'm not going to try and come up with some amazing speech or anything, because you already know how much I love you, so, Mickie James, will you marry me?" Randy asked lowly, getting slightly choked up himself, before opening the box he had pulled out of his pocket.

"Yes!" Mickie gasped, letting him stand for only a moment, before tackling him into a hug. The audience got even louder if possible.

"Oh my god...." JR and King gaped.


End file.
